Leni Loud
"What? There's more to my head than just air, you know!" -Leni Loud ''Leni Loud ''is a main character in The Loud House. She is voiced by Liliana Mumy. Biography Leni is the second oldest child in the Loud family, at 16, which makes her also the second oldest of the sisters. In contrast to Lori, she is very naive and acts like the very stereotypical "dumb blonde," but she makes up for it in beauty and kindness. Leni dies from severe injuries in the movie and gets fused with her sisters into Legion Personality Though the second-oldest of the Louds, Leni is comically ditsy. In "Linc or Swim", she doesn't know the rules of the game, "Marco Polo", much to Luan's annoyance. In "Project Loud House" she literally cannot walk and chew bubble gum at the same time. In "Changing the Baby", while she is showing Lily fashion magazines, she is in Lily's crib and thinks that it's a prison, Lincoln's and Lori do not seem to be strangers to this and they help her out. In "Sleuth or Consequences", when she's being interrogated by Lincoln and Lucy, she thinks they're interviewing her and claims her favorite color is zebra, which is an animal. In "House Music" she didn't understand Luna's simple singing instruction. However she's shown to be the kindest, and most friendly of the Loud siblings, so she gets along well with them. She also has talents in fashion designing, wood carving, lock-picking, and making smoothies which demonstrates that while she may not be very bright she is at least creative, and artistically inclined. She suffers from arachnophobia as seen in "Left in the Dark", and "No Guts, No Glori". This is most prominent in "Along Came a Sister", where Lincoln brings home his classes' pet spider Frances, and Leni attempts to kill her with bug spray. Later on she is still alive, and the Exterminator comes to dispose of her, but she overcomes her fear in order to save Lincoln's good name showing the big heart she has. While she can also have her moments of being inconsiderate her good nature overshadows those moments. She is very fond of romantic and cute moments. She also quickly gives up and panics, and needs her siblings to restore her motivation. Appearance Leni has long blonde hair and is almost as tall as Lori. She wears a frilled turquoise dress, red hoop earrings, white sandals on her feet with a green bow on each sandal and black and white sunglasses on top of her head. Leni's original design depicted her with a light blue dress, snow boots instead of sandals, and a hairstyle that looks like Lori's but only longer. Her night attire is a turquoise nightgown with a magenta sleeping mask, it looks very similar to her regular outfit, but sleeveless. Her swim attire is a two piece green tube top with a skirt and a swim cap with a white bow on it. In "The Haunted Loud House", she is a Medusa with green hair with snakes in it and red eyes. Trivia *She is named after Lennie Small from the novel "Of Mice and Men". *According to episode 20 of the Nick Animation Podcast, Leni's favorite movie is Legally Blonde. This makes sense, given that she, and the movie's title character, Elle Woods, are both fashion-obsessed dumb blondes. Gallery Leni Loud ID S01e06 - Rus.png The Loud House Driving Miss Hazy 12 Lucy Leni Lincoln.PNG Ist ein glauen des monster mit Rocketron, Explosivmonster, Krakenphantom, Crocotox-Rot, Gottesanbeterin und Hirschkafer.png Leni Loud ID S01e01 - Deutsch.png You need Spidertron only to help Zack Black Ranger - Rus.png Loudhouse-character-thumbnail-leni-550X510.png Leni-web-desktop.png Loudhouse Leni thumbnail 1024x768.jpg S2E1 Mr. Grouse Flashback 1 - christmas.png S1E01A Leni leaving her room.jpg S1E03A you ready to get started-.jpg Honia Harmidomska.png Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:The Loud House